Freddy In Hell
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Freddy returns to Hell after his fight with Jason but things are...different. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Freddy in Hell**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANOES**

 **Chapter 1: A Rude Awaking.**

"Uhhh...my head." Freddy rubbed his head as he looked around the room he was in. The last thing he remembered was getting his head cut off by that bitch Lori. The room was very dark and Freddy could barely see anything. He realized that his hat was off and felt around for it. He found it next to him and put it back on his head.

"Where the fuck am I?" He thought. Freddy could feel the heat from the room. He recognized the heat from somewhere but couldn't remember where. Freddy got off the bed and and felt around the room. He kept tripping over things on the floor that he couldn't see. Freddy became more and more irritated.

"This is all Jason's fault! All he had to do was kill a few teenagers so I could come back but nooo. He had to go and steal my victims! That hockey puck had to ruin everything! When I get my hands on him I'll..."

Freddy's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the room better. It's color scheme consisted only of hot pink and black. FREDDY with a heart around it was written in blood all over the room. Freddy recognized the room all too well.

"Oh shi-" An unseen force knocked Freddy to the ground. It was a succubus wearing only a black bikini and fish nets. She had hot pink hair and bright red eyes.

"Welcome home Freddy!" She shouted. "Did you miss little old me?"

"About as much as I miss my awkward teenage years." Freddy growled.

"Oh. Don't be like that! You know you love me." Freddy got up throwing the succubus off him.

"Zora! I'm really not in the mood for this!" He shouted. "I have to get to the council so I can go back to the dream realm ASAP!"

Zora's smiled faded as Freddy said this and was replaced by a nervous grin.

"About that.." She said sheepishly.

"What about it?" Freddy asked. "It's no big deal. I talk to the old farts at the council and they give me a pass. I've done it a million times!"

"Let's just say that Hell is under new management."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cenobites Suck**

Freddy and Zora walked through the hellish village toward the courthouse. The village was crawling with demons of all kinds and the screams of the dammed filled the air. They were music to Freddy's ears.

"So I'm guessing your plan with Jackson didn't end well?" Zora teased.

"His name was Jason and no it didn't." Freddy admitted. "But don't worry! I'll be back in the Dream Realm before you know it."

"Awww! Can't you stay a little while?" Zora grabbed Freddy's ungloved hand and put it on her breast. "We could have all sorts of fun."

"Look Zora, I've told you before. Don't compete with my job. You'll never win." Freddy moved his hand from the succubi's chest, causing her to frown.

The demonic duo entered the court and approached the judge's bench.

"Hello! Some service here please!" Freddy called.

A being with a object resembling spokes on a bike sticking out of it's head popped up. Gashes replaced it's eyes and only a slit made up it's mouth. It was dressed in black leather.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Freddy asked Zora.

"That thing is the new judge of hell. He's part of the new management I told you about. They call themselves cenobites."

"Looks like someone took S&M too far." Freddy nudged Zora and winked. The succubus burst out laughing. "Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

Freddy mentally patted himself on the back for that joke and stepped forward.

"State your business." The cenobite said.

"The name's Freddy Krueger. I need an audience with the Dream Demons so just give me the summons and I'll be on my way." Freddy said.

"Denied dream demon!" The cenobite shouted. "No soul shall leave hell."

Freddy became furious. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're legacy proceeds you dream demon, I can assure you of that. But it means nothing to the Order of the Gash." The cenobite said. "To us you are just another dammed soul waiting for harvest."

"Why you..!" Freddy leaped up and prepared to slash the cenobite.

"Freddy no!" Zora shouted.

Out of nowhere, two hooked chains ensnared Freddy's arms and retracted with such a force that they sent Freddy flying across the room. Zora flew to the dream demon's side.

"That fetish fucker's got another thing coming if he thinks that-"

"Freddy stop!" Zora shouted. "It's no use! The cenobites are ten times more stronger than you." Zora grabbed Freddy's arm and dragged him away from the court.

"Just you wait you BDSM bastard!" Freddy shouted as he was dragged away. "I'll overpower you and turn you into mince meat!"

Freddy continued to shout profanities as he and Zora left the court room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plan of Action**

Freddy paced across the room back and forth while Zora laid on the bed, her feet swinging in the air.

"Dammit all!" Freddy growled. "How the fuck do I get back now!?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Zora suggested. "After all, doesn't killing teens get tiresome after a while?"

"You don't understand Zora!" Freddy cried out. "Killing teens isn't just something I can shut off and on! It's like a drug and I need my fix now!"

"Alright alright!" Zora relented, visibly annoyed. "Just let me think for a moment."

Zora racked her brain trying to think of a way to help Freddy out of hell. Then it hit her.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. "Why don't we use the necronomicon!?"

"The necronomicon?" Freddy asked. "Are you sure? That's doesn't sound like such a good idea to me."

Zora pouted. "Why not?"

"Let's just say my last encounter with the deadites could have gone a lot better."

"Well than the only other option is the kill the lead cenobite."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Freddy argued. "I couldn't even kill one of those fuckers!"

"Beats me."

Freddy pondered for a bit.

"I know!" He exclaimed a few minutes later. "I'll just find another soul to help me take those cenobitches down!"

"Another soul?" Zora asked.

"Yeah! Like Jason but smarter. You know anybody like that?"

Zora cringed at those words and looked away fearfully.

"You do know someone don't you."

Zora remained silent.

"Come on! I'm dying here!" Freddy pleaded.

Zora sighed in defeat.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

...

Freddy and Zora had been traveling for what seemed like hours. Their journey took them to a strange building that looked like a prison. They went inside and walked down the hallway, cells making up the walls.

"It's freaking freezing in here!" Freddy complained. "Haven't these people ever heard of a heater?"

"Shush! We're here." Zora and Freddy made it to the end of the hallway and were standing before a dark and musty cell.

"So this is were he is?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. This is where they keep the darkest soul in hell. One even more darker than yours."

Freddy suddenly felt nervous.

"This is where they keep The Shape."


End file.
